Crisis on the two /co/verses
: /co/-1 was attacked by a god-like entity known as Alpha. /co/-2's heroes went into a multiverse portal to /co/-1 to save them. The time manipulator known as Zealot zaps himself and Alpha to the end point in time, nullifying Alpha's influence. /co/-1's heroes discover that the portal they entered has disappeared, leaving the killers and supervillains free to take over while the heroes are trapped in another world. : Feel free to add to this article or edit, I just wanted to make a slight history of the major event. If you're not mentioned, I'm sorry. Feel free to add to the history below. The Start of the End : The inhabitants, both villain and hero, were trying to fix the damage that Poseidon's flooding on /co/-1 caused. It was turned into kool-aid and gelatin, criminals stopped what they were doing to survive and preserve order, and everybody was in peril. Meanwhile, The entity known as Alpha (known for its power of life-manipulation) was traveling the multiverse searching for the "prime earth". Alpha called it Eden, as he originally created life on it eons ago. His intention to "cleanse it" and "improve" it once he found it once more. Alpha discovers Earth Prime (/co/-1) and the first order is for Alpha to "fix" the sun. When Alpha was altering the sun's power and radiation, this caused Justice's solar-based powerset to increase tenfold. Having near silver-age comic book capability, Justice killed Poseidon and fixed the flooding. Half of the global population remained dead, but Justice was able to go back in time long enough to save two other heroes, Snowbody and XiLophone. The Time to Meet is Nigh : Alpha proceeded to it's next "step": purify Earth. It started attacking South America, leaving it in ruins until returning to outside the atmosphere to observe the protectors of the universes' actions. The heroes either stay in their homes, rebuilding what was left, or they went directly to South America to see what was up. : Many heroes fought valiantly to stop Alpha. Alpha said it was doing the universe a favor, and giving all remaining living organisms "immortality". It's plan was to kill most of life using meteors, and then grant said power to the rest. The heroes of /co/-1 did not stand for it. Characters like Justice, Kamina, Boogie Knight, The Nameless Entity, and Sugar Shock tried to not only protect their dying world, but stop Alpha. : In /co/-2 heroes exist in the spotlight while all of the powerful villains lurk in the darkness. Judge Sludge was polluting the local water supply of Large City. Phoenix, Gravity Lad, Synapse, and the Signal try to stop Judge Sludge. Certain parties knew about the multiverse, and fewer even knew about Alpha's existence and intention. Mercenaries and villains waited while the heroes argued over trivial matters. Gravity Lad discovered the existence of the multiverse and decided to have Synapse create a portal to another world. Synapse argued the merits of helping another universe when theirs was not safe. During their arguing, the mastermind known as Stratagem (whose power was elite strategic planning) anonymously contacted Gravity Lad and the other heroes to go through his own portal. All of the heroes in /co/-2 joined together to enter the portal,leaving the mercenaries and villains to enact their plans. The Final Battle : They arrive in South America, a wasteland filled with violence and death. They are greeted by Zealot,who stayed on the surface to protect the survivors. They learn of the grim situation, when Justice decides to put all of his strength and energy in one final attack on Alpha, severely wounding it in the process. Justice supposedly dies from this. Kamina uses his influence to effectively buff everyone's powers. After Justice's death, Boogie Knight receives a message from Justice's spirit telling him to continue on where he had left off, christening Boogie Knight the New Justice. : The /co/-2 heroes debate how to stop the unkillable creature, when Zealot comes up with the idea of sending it through time. Phoenix's leadership roles take into command and orders heroes like the Melder as well as villains such as Sugar Shock to stay on the surface and make sure the remaining survivors are safe from the upcoming fight. The Signal levitates Gravity Lad and Zealot to a point close to the physical center of Alpha. Gravity Lad takes Zealot to this point and Zealot takes Alpha to the end point in space time. Epilogue After Alpha's defeat, a severely weakened Boogie Knight sent a message to all entities in Universe 1 on behalf of the Immortal Phoenix which used up all of his remaining strength, killing him. After this, the heroes of both universes found the portal connecting the universes is gone, and are now trying to get it back open so the heroes of Universe 2 can return home. Category:Universe 1 Category:Universe 2 Category:Event